


Anonymous Lover

by orphan_account



Category: Shaymien - Fandom, Smosh, Smosh Games, Smosh Squad
Genre: M/M, oh wowzers another shaymien fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every Friday, Shayne had always gone where the note told him to go, only to find nothing but disappointment. Tired of waiting for something that would never come, he gives up. But when this "anonymous lover" keeps on sending notes, he's got to wonder; who is behind all this?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ❤

Shayne stood there alone, like he always did every Friday at 3:15pm. He looked at the paper that he had folded in his left pocket, and sighed. He didn't know what kept him coming, waiting patiently for someone who would never come. Maybe it was the thought of someone out there loving him was a nice thought, and one he always kept in his mind whenever he was feeling lonely. But, as more Fridays went by, this thought almost felt bitter and the feeling of loneliness took longer to go away. 

"Ah, forget about this." He mumbled, crumpling the paper and throwing it in the trash. He walked away from locker 109, the locker his "anonymous lover" had always told him to go in the paper. He walked to room 267, where the theatre club was. He walked into the room, hearing chattering and laughing from his friends. Olivia was trying to teach Courtney and Noah advanced ballet moves, and Keith and Mr. Peabody was laughing along at their failed attempts. 

The only one who wasn't with all the others was Ian, who had his headphones on, and was working on the script for their play. Shayne walked over and slumped onto the floor, next to where Ian was sitting. "Hey, why aren't you with the others?" Shayne asked, taking the headphones off Ian's ears to get his attention. 

"Mr. Peabody said they could take a break, but I'm trying to get this script done as soon as possible without, well, rushing on it." Ian saved the script and closed his laptop. "So, did they come?" Ian asked. Shayne had almost forgotten about that. The only people who knew about Shayne's lover was Ian and Damien. 

Ian never really liked the idea of Shayne meeting up with this "lover", especially since they never would come. He didn't like seeing Shayne hurt like this, but he never told Shayne that he thought the lover would never come. That, he would keep to himself. Damien, however, seemed ecstatic about the whole thing. He was usually the one that urged Shayne to continue meeting this mysterious lover, even when Shayne wasn't so sure. But how could Shayne say no? Shayne liked seeing Damien get all excited about the anonymous lover, he thought it was cutest thing. 

Damien was the main reason Shayne continued trying to meet his anonymous lover, as much as Shayne didn't want to admit it. He's attracted to Damien, has been since they first met. At first, Shayne tried to deny these feelings, but he failed, and honestly, he wasn't surprised. Damien was one of the most good looking boys there, but there was something different about him that made the girls, and Shayne, go crazy. 

He was a gentleman. Damien wasn't like most boys, who would date for the sake of sex and reputation, but because he was a lover. He didn't act nice to gain something from it, he was nice because he wanted to be. But what surprised Shayne the most was despite all this, he didn't have a girlfriend. And that's because Damien rejected every single one of them. Shayne never asked why Damien does this, but he was always curious. Damien was one of those people who you can't tell what's going on inside their heads, or the reason why they do things. He's a mystery, and Shayne thinks that's why girls keep coming, the want to see if they can crack him. 

"Um, no.... I didn't even wait this time..." Shayne took a deep breath before continuing his sentence. "Ian, do you think I should just stop, I mean-" Ian put a finger on Shayne's lips, which abruptly stopped his talking. 

"Yes, that's what I've been thinking you should do this whole time. Shayne, has it ever occured to you that this could be some sick joke?" Ian confessed. Shayne had never really thought about that, what if this was a joke? It made a lot more sense.

Ian put his hand on Shayne's shoulder. "One day, you'll find someone, I know you will, but not here." Ian reassured, walking back to the squad. 

"Alright kids, time to work again!" Mr. Peabody announced. Olivia and Keith groaned, but Courtney and Noah seemed happy to go back to work, they were probably tired and wanted to rest their legs. Everybody went to the table, which wasn't actually a table, but a bunch of desks put together. 

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Damien?" Courtney asked, propping her laptop on her lap. Everybody stopped what they were doing. Nobody had noticed that Damien wasn't here, not even Shayne. 

"Maybe he's at the robotics club?" Keith suggested.

Shayne shook his head. "They don't have robotics on Fridays." 

"But, it wouldn't hurt to go check, right? Shayne, can you check in the computer lab, just in case?" Mr. Peabody asked. Shayne would've been fine with doing it, but that would mean that he would have to go back to that hallway, and through where his anonymous "lover" told him to go. But, Damien was his friend, and you can't say no to a teacher. "Fine, I'll do it." Shayne got up and walked out the door without saying goodbye.

The computer lab is pretty far from the room where they have the theatre club. It would be a miracle to find Damien in the technology room. But then again, him missing theatre club is just as far fetched, if not even more. 

Shayne lowered his head, not wanting to even look at the lockers, especially locker 109. He looked at the floor, tile, but painted so it looks like hard wood. There was stains everywhere, from drinks and accidents, and nobody dares to ask what a certain red splotch on the floor is. It's not until you focus on the floor till you realize how dirty it is, Shayne thought. 

It wasn't until Shayne bumped into someone that he tore his sight from the floor. The collusion wasn't all that bad, so it didn't send him flying to the floor, but it was enough to get his attention. He looked up and saw Damien, who looked just as shocked as he was. But there was something off about Damien that Shayne couldn't quite put his finger on. And then, he saw it. His eyes were red and puffy, and you can see tear trails that made his cheeks shine.

"Damien.... what's wrong?" Shayne didn't even bother to ask if Damien was okay, because he obviously wasn't. Damien was a good actor, and when it came to pretending everything was fine, he was good at it, which worried Shayne from time to time. But his red, puffy eyes and choked-up breathing gave it all away. 

"I-I'm not feeling well. Just tell the others I'm just going to go home, goodbye." Damien gave Shayne a wry smile before walking past him. Shayne just stood there in confusion, should he go for Damien? Should he tell the others? And what was with Damien anyway? The questions still lingered in Shayne's head as he walked back into the room, bursting with energy and chattering. Shayne wasn't in the mood for any of this though, how was he supposed to explain to them that Damien wasn't coming? And that Damien is not alright? Should they even know about that? 

"So, what happened to Damien, couldn't find him?" Keith asked. 

"Uh, no, he said he wasn't feeling well, so he went home." Shayne wasn't lying, Damien did say that he wasn't feeling okay, it was only a half truth though.

The members of the club said nothing about the situation, and they continued brainstorming more ideas for the script, someone occasionally chiming in with a answer. Shayne didn't really add anything, just sat there with contemplated, but tired, look on his face. There was too many things on his mind to be thinking about their play. 

It seemed as if his mind was swing back to forth, from thought to thought. He wasn't too worried about the Damien situation, since Shayne was sure that he was going to tell him what happened sooner or later. It was his damn anonymous lover situation. He could he have not thought of the possibility of all of it just being a scam? He now not only felt miserable, but like an idiot as well. 

Luckly, the meeting was already coming to an end, and everyone was already packing up their stuff. Everyone seemed to minding their own business, and Shayne was relieved. He knew if they figured out something was wrong with him, they would interrogate him until he spilled the beans. It was a considerate act, but not one he fancied.

Despite being sad about not having a lover in the end, Shayne felt as if a weight was off his shoulders. He tried to look at the bright side of his situation as he walked out the door. He had one less thing to worry about, now that he had chosen to forget about this anonymous lover. But their was still one last thing that lingered in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at writing summaries, so I'm not going to be writing any. Also, this uses a weird texting format and it's a bit short, hopefully you'll enjoy it anyways! ❤

Shayne turned the knob to his front door and opened it slowly, praying that it would not make any sound. Talking, much more to his parents, was one of the last things he wanted to do today. He closed the door gently and speed walked to his room. Sweet fucking release he thought to himself before he flopped onto his bed. He closed his eyes, and for once in this entire day, he finally felt at peace. Sleeping was an option, but he wasn't exactly tired, just exhausted.

After minutes of Shayne staring blankly at the ceiling, he snaped out of his trance. Instead, he went on his phone, checking his Instagram and Snapchat. He tapped by all his stories, chuckling at Keith's in particular, remembering Courtney and Noah's ridiculous attempts at dancing and the others laughing and having a good time. He wished he had actually partaken in their activities, but he was too busy being in his own head.

Shayne only paid half attention to what was on his screen. Moments from today flashed through his brain like a movie. Except, unlike his thoughts, the clips in movies connected to create a bigger idea, while the thoughts in his mind didn't seem to have any correlation with each other, just things that had happened throughout the school day.

As he continued to scroll through his feed, he could feel his phone vibrate on his hand. Shayne checked his notifications, and a little banner appeared on the screen, telling him that Damien had texted them.

Damien: Hey dude

Shayne was surprised that he had gotten a text message from Damien, since Damien seemed so upset earlier. It was unexpected for Damien to text him when he seemed so sad. Isoloation was the main thing he wanted when he was like this. Nonetheless, Shayne was happy Damien was talking to him again.

Shayne: Hey man

Shayne: How are you rn?

The three black dots jumped as Damien wrote his response, going up and down for a quite a while. Shayne's phone vibrated in his hand as Damien's messages appeared on his screen.

Damien: I'm fine

Damien: I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier

Damien: I wasn't feeling so good

What confused Shayne was that Damien apologized for something that probably wasn't in his control. Even if he didn't apologize, Damien usually pretended that nothing happened in the first place when it came to bad situations like this.

Shayne: Yeah I could tell

Shayne: Do you wanna talk about maybe?

It was a pointless question, honestly. Damien never liked talking about his problems. They were always buried deep in his soul, and he never let anyone in. Despite knowing this, Shayne thought that, just maybe, he could get Damien to talk.

Damien: Nah I'm fine

Damien: It's not that much of a big deal anyway

Shayne sighed in defeat. The problem is, again, pushed away instead of solved. Just the fact that Damien couldn't even talk to his own best friend made him feel awful inside. I guess if he doesn't want to talk about it, I can't force him.. he thought to himself. 

Shayne: Alright then

Damien: Sooo did you go see your secret admirer?

This was the part that Shayne had been dreading. He didn't want to explain to Damien that he was done with all this "anonymous lover" bullshit, especially when Damien had a pretty bad day today. But Shayne was sick and tired of the same game over and over again. Besides, he shouldn't continue to hurt himself like this just because Damien wants it.

Shayne: About that

Shayne: I think I'm just going to call it quits on this whole thing

Shayne: I doubt they'll ever show up

Shayne: They're probably trying to play me for a fool anyway

There was a long pause after he had sent that. It said that Damien had read the message, but the strange thing was that the three little black dots weren't jumping up and down. Shayne stared at his phone screen, wondering if he should've told him about that another day instead of today.

Shayne: Hey bud

Shayne: You there?

Still no answer. Had he been bothered by the news that much? Seconds went by before Shayne saw the little black dots dancing on his screen once more. Instead of how Damien's other messages seemed to drag on while he wrote, this response came quickly.

Damien: Yeah sorry

Damien: I need to go Shayne

Damien: Bye

Shayne was put off by his blunt exit, but he let him go anyways. It was strange how Damien was acting that day. He seemes out of character throughtout the entire day. The mystery behind all this left a sick feeling in his stomach. The only thing Shayne could do is hope that everything will be fine.

Shayne: Bye Damien

Shayne: See you tomorrow

His eyes burned from staring at the bright screen in the dimly lit room, and closing them felt like pouring water over a wave of fire. The focus that was put on all the stressful things in his life directed towards his breathing, feeling his chest rise up and down. His mind began to go blank as he slowly drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you're wondering why all these chapters are coming so quickly, it's because this is a story that was posted on my Wattpad (still incomplete though. I'm not a very fast writer in general, so sorry if there were any misunderstandings. Enjoy! ❤

All there was in the small room was dead silence when Shayne opened his eyes. His phone burned his eyes as he turned it on to check the time. It was barely 5:25 in the morning. What was confused Shayne was how there was absolutely nothing that would've woken him up, he just did. Maybe it's because I've been sleeping early lately. Shayne thought to himself as he stood stretched, hearing his bones crack. 

The only noise in the house was Shayne's feet hitting the floor below him. The stillness of the house told Shayne that his parents were at work already. Shayne didn't go to school until 7:00, not when the moon hadn't even gone away yet. There was nothing left for Shayne to do except kill time, so he decided to take a shower.

Steam filled up the bathroom as he got out of the shower. Shayne tried to wipe the fog of the mirror with his hand to see himself, but his reflection only became less visable. He didn't give much about it though, he just shrugged and walked out of the bathroom, leaving water puddles behind him.

\---

Luckly for Shayne, there wasn't a lot of wind blowing, so it didn't feel like his brain was about to freeze. Every morning Shayne would take the bus to school, since his parents were both at work. Sometimes one of his friends would have to take the bus, so they would sit next to Shayne. But most of the times he just sat there alone.

Shayne sat down on one of the empty seats. The bus wasn't the most comfortable place, especially when you're alone with strangers. Luckly for Shayne, he saw a boy walk in, and it's a boy he recognizes.

"Hey Shayne!" Ian greets Shayne with a smile, and Shayne moved his backpack to the floor so he could sit. The seat shook a little as Ian fell onto the leather cushion. "Fuck, that hurt a lot more than it should've." Ian mumbled. "Talk about cushion seats."

"So, how was Friday? Do anything new?" Ian asked, the first to try to make small talk, which Shayne appreciated since he was a bit stuck.

"Not really, I remember texting Damien then falling asleep." Shayne answered. The conversation, looking back at it, was a bit off. From Damien leaving so quickly, to his lack of fighting back or encouragement. I guess he never thought about it.

Ian sat there quietly for a moment before asking Shayne. "Did you tell him about your decision?" 

"Yeah, I don't think he took it so well though.." Shayne replied, his voice getting more quiet. 

"What did he do this time?" Ian huffed. As much as Ian was trying to hide it, Shayne knew that Ian was tired of Damien's strange dedication to the lover. Shayne could tell that it was affecting Ian and Damien's relationship, so he couldn't help but feel responsible.

"I don't know, I told him but his response wasn't the same as usual. Instead of trying to convince me to continue, he just said okay and left, it was unsettling." Shayne explained. Ian sat there with a confused look on his face.

"That's all? Really? I thought he put up some sort of fight. Looks like to me he took it well." Ian replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Just don't worry about it too much, he'll get over it." Ian patted Shayne's shoulder.

The bus moved slowly before coming to a stop, and the doors swung open. Shayne carefully made his way out the door, and he made sure he wasn't stepping on anyone's feet. One time he stepped on an old lady's foot, and Noah was with him. Let's just say it wasn't the last time he ever heard of it.

Most of the students were there already there, just lounging around outside waiting for school to begin. The halls were almost empty since everyone was either outside or already in their classrooms. Shayne and Ian made made their way to their lockers, they were not far off from each others.

Shayne opened the rusty locker only to see something out of place. It was a paper folded the exact same fashion the anonymous lover would fold theirs. Except what was so off putting was he only got these on Fridays, when he was suppose to meet the anonymous lover. He slowly began to unravel the note before it was snatched out of his hand.

"Oh no you don't!" Ian scowled as he crumbled up the paper and toss it in the trash. 

"Hey! What the hell I was reading tha-" Ian put his finger on top of his lips and sighed.

"I'm doing this for your own good, okay? Do you want to get over this person or not." Ian asked before he took his finger off Shayne's lips. There was a silence until Shayne sighed. "Yeah, I guess your right." Shayne grumbled, still a bit pissed off that Ian would just do that. But he knew that Ian only meant well.

The annoyingly loud bell rang, telling the students that they needed to go to their first class. "Bye Shayne, I'll see you later." Ian said, before disappearing into the crowd of students. Shayne waved before we walked to his classroom, being only but a small bee in this swarm. Despite wanting to let go of this person, Shayne still wondered what was in the note, and he wished he had a chance to read it.

Shayne's first period classroom began to fill up, and he realised that Damien wasn't there, which was strange because he was usually one of the first people there. Shayne could tell that the teacher, who was in good terms with Damien, was just as confused on why he wasn't here. Awkward eye contact was made between him and the teacher, and they both understood each other's confusion.

The door creaked as it was opened, and Damien walked inside. Damien gave a soft smile to the teacher as he made his way to his desk. Just by his body language and the way he dressed Shayne could tell there was something wrong with him, it was never the bigger picture that gave it away. Shayne ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

This is going to be a long day..


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I've stated in my Wattpad, I am taking a break from this story, but don't worry, it won't stop here. I'll continue writing this story soon, until then! ❤

As much as Shayne tried, he couldn't seem to focus on what was going on in class. The teacher was speaking and writing things on the board, and although he could hear the teacher loud and clear, her words seem to fly over Shayne's head. He tried to focus on something else, like his journal or the clock passing time. But, of course, the damn love note was still on his mind.

Well, the garbage doesn't get thrown out until lunch, Shayne thought as he looked out the small window. He shook his head and stared the board again. He thought it was a crazy idea, and if he got caught he'd look even crazier. The note was intriguing sure, but he wasn't desperate, or at least he thought. 

I mean it can't be that gross, it's barely first class, his mind suggested. It seemed like a courtroom in his mind; with his pride and greed fighting back and forth like it's a game of ball. The small window showed that the hallway was empty, so he could get away with it. He slowly put his hand in the air, waiting to be called on.

"Oh, yes Shayne?" The teacher turned around and gave him a small smile. 

"Can I use the restroom?" He asked, his face scrunching a little. As much as he wanted to take it back the deed was done already. She just nodded and continued talking, and Shayne slowly escorted himself to the door. Everyone stared at him for a moment as he walked out the door, but they soon lost interest and focused on the board.

Luckly for Shayne, no one seemed to be out during this time. His eyes shifted everywhere as he made his way to the trash can. Doubt began to rush through his mind as he hovered over the grey trash can. A few things were in there, a banana peel, tea can, and little pieces of paper that someone ripped up.

But, fortunately for Shayne, the note was still there, unfolded and untouched, just the way Ian left it. Shayne scanned the hallway once more before he stuck his hand in the trash can. The note was held between Shayne's index and middle finger, since he didn't want to touch all the other trash in there.

"Ugh, hopefully I'll never have to that agai-" Shayne could feel his heart stop as he turned around. 

"Hey Shayne...why are you digging in the trash?" Courtney asked. Blood rushed through Shayne's cheeks as he looked at the blonde haired girl before him. "I mean it's not a bad thing if you do that, we all like doing weird stuff." She continued, making Shayne even more flustered. He didn't want to bring Courtney into this whole situation as well.

"Well, uh, you see I lost this thing and-"

"Oh, that thing?" She chirped, pointing at the little folded paper in hIs fingers. "What is that anyway, some sort of doctor's note?" 

Shayne nodded slowly, hoping that Courtney was just going to drop it. "Well, I think I have to go back to class now, so bye." He began to make his way back before he could feel the paper slip from his fingers. 

The paper made a scraping noise as it slid closer to Courtney. He could feel his heart drop as he saw Courtney pick it up. "Oh, um, can you give please?" But it was too late; the note was already spread open in front of her. He watched as her eyes ran back and forth scanning the paper.

"Shayne, why haven't you said anything about this?" She questioned. The response Shayne had gotton from Courtney was one he did not expect. He expected her to be jumping around the room in excitement as she went on about how romantic it was. But that wasn't it, her eyes showed all the worry in her soul.

"Courtney please," Shayne mumbled. "just give me the note, I don't want to drag you into this." 

"No," She snapped, shoving the note in her pocket. "until you tell me what's going on, you're not seeing what was in this note." 

"But, but Courtney!" He called for Courtney as she walked down the hall. Guilty began to fill his heart as she turned to stare at her eyes again. "At lunch, okay?" Her voice was soft and somewhat mournful. Shayne sighed before nodding, and he turned to walk to his class. Why do I have to bring everyone down with me? 

\---

The loud chatter and laughter in the halls were no match for Shayne's indecisive thoughts. All he could hear was his mind telling him to bail out, that the note isn't that important. But his curiosity stood strong, and he was determined to find out about that note. And besides, the note would probably tell her enough about the situation for her to never stop nagging him about it.

He could see Courtney waiting for him by his locker, hair in her face and eyes on her phone. It was too late to reconsider about his options, she was already walking towards him.."Hey buddy, you ready?" She asked, a soft smile formed on her lips, and Shayne couldn't help but smile back, despite the guilt of weighing her with his problems.

"Wait, what are we going to do with the others? Aren't they expecting us?" Shayne asked, hoping that it would change her mind. 

"Oh, they're not going to be a problem, I already told them that we needed to talk about our...moment in the play." Courtney face became a little flushed when she mentioned that. The whole squad agreed on making Courtney and Shayne kiss for the play, since, for some reason, they shipped them so much.

"You might as well told them we were actually going to make out." An awkward laugh was all that Shayne got from Courtney; and he thought this couldn't get any worse.

"So," She started as she sat down on the itchy fake grass. "What's going on?" Silence filled the atmosphere between them as Shayne tried to find the right words to say. He felt something soft fall onto his hand. "It's okay, you can trust me." She comforted him, squeezing his hand. Shayne took a moment to collect himself before he began to speak.

He told her absolutely everything, from the first note he'd ever gotten that made him feel so special, the constant hope that something was truly going to happen. And he also told her the doubt and the tears shed due to the disappointment of the mysterious lover never coming, and the heartache and pain it brought. 

Lastly, he told her what's been going on in his mind, the guilt. The guilt of ruining Damien and Ian's relationship, of tearing them apart with all this bullshit. And the guilt that came with bringing her into everything as well.

"Shayne, I'm your friend, you shouldn't hide your feelings because you don't want to hurt me, I'm here for you. We all are." Courtney assured him, giving him a hug. It was quiet between the two until Courtney's phone vibrated in her pocket.

She stared at her phone, and her eyes widen. The calm and happy moment was broken between the two, and a strong sense of dread consumed them. Her eyes slowly came up to meet his, and he could see that same fear in her eyes he had seen before.

"Shayne, Ian and Damien are in the office."


End file.
